Arthur and them public baths 2
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the other ones. I will ignore all flames. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the new public baths 2

* * *

A week later Arthur and them returned to the public bathing place. They showed their membership cards and went into the locker rooms to undress. We see Arthur and the other males first. We see them in the nude all we see is flat and smooth skin there. So we won't see nothing explicate showing so just flat and smooth fronts. They went to the big tub and got in.

"I sure love this place," said Arthur, "Nice place besides home to take a bath."

"You said it," said Brain, "Baths and showers i love."

"As do i," said Bud, "I always loved baths."

"As do i," said Buster, "And i love this place."

"I think we all do," said Arthur, "Baths are lots of fun. And i love my wife and kid."

Now we see the women talking in their tub we see just flat and smooth skin. About that place of course.

"I love this place and my family," said Francine, "What do you all think?"

"I sure do love it," said Fern, "Nice place besides at home that is."

"You said it," said Ladonna, "This place is nice and neat."

"It sure is," said Muffy, "They have many public bath houses in Japan."

"The owners came from Japan," said Francine, "So that is why it is nice."

Arthur and them are still talking about the public baths and their wives or girlfriends and some like Arthur with Francine has a family. Brain also has a kid only with Sue Ellen, and Buster and Muffy has a kid.

"Me and my wife Francine could bring our son," said Arthur, "They have baby bath areas here."

"That is true," said Brain, "I can bring my son as well."

"Same with our son," said Buster, "She is pregnant with our daughter."

"My wife is pregnant with our daughter," said Binky, "Starting a family me and my wife are."

"I hope to propose to Emily soon," said Bud, "D.W. has Tommy Tibble."

Next chapter they talk about what preschool their kids will go to when they turn four. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Talking at the baths

Arthur and the new public baths 2

* * *

They are still talking in them big tubs in the public baths. Arthur and Francine might share a sauna together. After bathing that is. They are thinking of buying a big bathtub for their house. And a good walk in shower and a steam shower.

"So we might get a big bathtub for home," said Arthur, "If the price is good on one that is."

"Muffy will know if one is," said Brain, "Ask her after our bath and dry off and get dressed."

"I will do that," said Arthur, "We will still come here once a week if we do buy one."

"That is good," said Brain, "This is a very nice place."

"It sure is," said Bud, "Nice place to relax and meet new people."

There is three more men in it and four boys under puberty there. They can talk to them all. We now see the women talking. Francine is talking to Muffy about a steam shower. Arthur will talk about the big bathtub to her later on that is.

"A steam shower is nice," said Muffy, "Wraps your whole body in steam. The cost is only $1,234 at the local store which is called Tucker bathtubs and more store."

"That is good," said Francine, "We have $45,000 to spend to upgrade our house."

"That is good," said Muffy, "I can't wait to see the place when it is upgraded."

"I would also," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"And same here," said Fern, "Steam showers are great."

Now we see a boy talking to Arthur and them and his dad is also talking to them. New friends made.

"So yes i love this place," said the boy, "Name is Gary. This is a very nice place."

"Yes indeed son," said the dad, "Name is Ryan because we are adults. This place we love a lot."

"As do we," said Arthur, "Name is Arthur. I met the owners of this place is why it is a nice place."

"Yes we do," said Buster, "I always loved baths."

"As do i," said Bud, "We can be here naked without shame."

"That is true," said Gary, "I also always loved baths."

We only see smooth skin not like what they see. Next chapter they talk and then get cleaned. See what happens next.


	3. Good prices for bathroom

Arthur and the new public baths 2

* * *

Arthur and them will soon wash themselves so they can get out and get dried off so they can get dressed. Arthur will ask Muffy about the price of big bathtubs at Tucker Bathtubs and more store. He knows that prices there is very low and good.

"So yes a big bathtub will be nice," said Arthur, "Like all of you i love baths."

"That is true," said Bud, "Baths feel good on the body and makes skin soft."

"I will still come here once a month," said Arthur, "To talk to all of you and meet others like this boy and his dad."

"We sure love this place," said Gary, "Nice place to relax."

"We also come here once a week," said Brain, "Nice place it is after all."

They are now washing their bodies from their heads to their toes and between them. And all in between heads and feet. Now wee see the women also talking. About the improvements to their home well the Read house that is.

"What color should we paint the bathroom?" said Francine, "Blue, red, green or what?"

"I say blue," said Muffy, "And put lighthouse stuff on the walls."

"I do like lighthouses," said Francine, "What do you all think?"

"I sure love it," said Fern, "Lighthouse stuff like pictures and a painting i made."

"You are sure good at art," said Ladonna, "That and picture will look good in a bathroom."

"I sure am," said Fern, "Bathroom improvement is tough but good any other rooms need it?"

"Yes the kitchen and living room," said Francine, "But bathroom comes first."

Both males and females is drying off and go in different locker rooms of course. They will go home soon. We just see smooth skin in that area so nothing explicate is showing even though they see the body parts we don't. They got dressed and talking about the bathtub and shower they can use along with the steam shower of course.

"Muffy we need a good price on a big bathtub," said Arthur, "Do you have a good price for one?"

"Why sure Arthur," said Muffy, "At Tucker bathtubs and more store for only $2,000 it is."

"We also need a walk in shower," said Francine, "As well as a better sink."

"They have good prices on all," said Muffy, "They don't cost that much at Tucker bathtubs and more store."

"We can go tomorrow," said Arthur, "We also need a better toilet."

They went home after that. Next chapter they go to that bathroom store. See what happens next.


	4. Buying the stuff

Arthur and the new public baths 2

* * *

Arthur and Francine are going to Tucker bathtubs and more store to buy a big bathtub, a new bathroom sink, shower, toilet and steam shower. They arrived there looking for good deals and to buy stuff. They are looking at big bathtubs first.

"These are the big bathtubs," said Arthur, "There is three different colors."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "We have choices to make."

"The three colors is white, black, and silver," said a worker, "Take your pick and you can pay for it. For an extra $ 100 we can install it for you at your house."

"We will take the white one please," said Francine, "And yes we will pay an extra $ 100 to install it at our house."

"And we are looking for a shower," said Arthur, "Steam shower, toilet and sink with cabinet. We will pay for pro installation as well. We just painted yesterday and pictures put in."

"Good then we need you two to pay, said the worker, "But lets get the other stuff first. And we need your address as well."

They picked out the rest and they paid them for that stuff and pro installation in cash. The worker loves that a lot. They gave them the address and an hour later they came to install that stuff. Until then Arthur and Francine went somewhere.

"So yes they are installing that stuff now," said Arthur, "When it is done you can see the bathroom."

"That is good," said Muffy, "I will indeed love to see it."

"It will look good when they are installed," said Francine, "It will look nice and good to raise our family in."

"You have a good looking son," said Muffy, "I am sure you two will have more kids."

"That is the plan," said Arthur, "It is good having a family."

After that stuff was installed they see how it looks. It does indeed look nice in fact really nice.

"This is indeed nice," said Muffy, "I do like what i see."

"I also think so," said D.W., "Me and Tommy might get married when we can."

"That big tub is my favorite," said Arthur, "I can picture myself taking a bath in it."

"Same here," said Francine, "We should have more kids for a bigger better family."

Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. See what happens next.


	5. Last Chapter

Arthur and the new public baths 2

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. Their friends are now seeing their bathroom. It has a new sink, toilet, bathtub, shower, and steam shower in it. As well as pictures and a painting of lighthouses. They all like what they see in that bathroom.

"I love what i see in this bathroom," said Muffy, "The lighthouses in it is very good."

"I also like what i see," said Fern, "What room is next?"

"I think the kitchen," said Arthur, "In either apple or coffee stuff in it."

"It will be the kitchen," said Francine, "In apple stuff in it after we paint it."

"That is good for a kitchen," said Muffy, "Apple theme one is very nice."

They will soon buy paint and apple themed stuff like pictures, paintings, and glass apples with fake apples made of plastic. Also apple themed hand towels and a table cloth when they have parties for the table cloth. It will look very nice in it. Even though the bathroom is updated they will still go to the public baths once a month. Because they sure love that place.

"There is kitchen stuff in a store in the mall," said Muffy, "And get the paint at a local paint store."

"We will go to them both," said Francine, "Then we start our part time jobs to go through college. Well complete it anyway."

"We then get better jobs," said Arthur, "And help raise our son and have more kids."

"That is true," said Francine, "For we love children after all."

"Any other rooms you will do?" said Muffy, "I just want to know."

"Either living room ," said Francine, "Or our bedroom or the hallway gets painted next."

They are thinking of doing the living room next. They are now talking about what the theme will be.

"I think traditional is best," said Arthur, "Like it is at my parents house."

"No i say Victorian style," said Muffy, "It will look good in here."

"We go with traditional," said Francine, "Not a big fan of Victorian style after all."

"Well it is my thing," said Muffy, "So i will do it to my living room at home."

They did the living room in traditional style. They still go to the public baths once a week. I might make a third one. Let me know if i should. The end.


End file.
